


burn up these streets

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 2/3 of the Fujiki family is trans, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Takeru has a bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: The first time Yusaku ever sees the biker is memorable.





	burn up these streets

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and then my brain wouldn't let me write any other FS until this was done. 
> 
> I love the Fujiki family so much... I also really love biker Takeru. It fits him. 
> 
> Title is from MCR's [Zero Percent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HumePIkmTtQ)!

The first time Yusaku ever sees the biker is memorable.

He’s walking around the edge of his university campus for the bus, texting Roboppi when there’s the sound of a motorbike. 

Jarred, Yusaku looks up to the sound, mind taking in the black jeans and red jackets, then the black gloves, as the person on the bike takes off their helmet. Yusaku’s breath leaves him as he stares at the white-and-red hair, half-slicked back as the guy takes out his phone, looking down at it with furrowed brows. 

Then Yusaku walks straight into a sign pole.

Mortified, he adjusts his phone, checking to see that it still works as he keeps his eyes on the ground as he walks away from the area. 

_Ai can_ **_never_ ** _know_.

* * *

The second time he sees the biker he’s _a bit_ more prepared when he hears the bike. It also helps that his mind is still stuck on the class he just got out of. 

Looking around surreptitiously, he finds the biker at one of the parking spots, sitting on his bike with one leg on the ground for balance. Today he has blue jeans and the same red jacket, and Yusaku feels an odd impulse to go up and talk to him.

 _About what?!_ He scowls, glaring at the ground. Ignoring his stupid impulses the biker who made them appear, he heads over to the cookery building, where it has a cheap restaurant on one floor, and then a cheap bakery, since the food is made by students. No matter what the bakery has, he knows it’ll be eaten with in a day or two. 

* * *

The third time― 

_Well_ ― 

“Can you help me out?” A voice says next to him, and considering it’s early in the morning and _before_ his class, Yusaku isn't really in the mood to help out. Never, truthfully. 

He looks up, “no” ready on his lips before he sees the biker’s sheepish grin, and he freezes. “Uh,” Yusaku manages, then eventually nods. 

“Thanks,” the biker says, fiddling with a piece of paper and showing it to him. “I’m not used to campuses this big, and I’m not sure where this class is?” The biker scratches his head. Yusaku gives a small nod, taking in how bashful ( _cute_ ) the biker’s demeanor is before reading the paper.

“That’s near my computer class,” slips out of him before he realises. “Um, it’s in building _E_ , so it’s this building,” he points behind them. “It looks like it’s on the second floor, near the elevator.” _How could he park near here and not know?_

The biker gives him a smile so bright that could power Den City, “thank you so much!”

Yusaku nods, not sure how to reply without saying something stupid. 

The biker frowns down at his paper, “my best friend says I’m a disaster with technology, which is true. So if the building has to get evacuated today, please know it was me and that I’m very sorry.” 

“You can’t be that bad?” He says hesitantly, happy that the biker is still talking with him. 

The other boy sighs, shaking his head. “One time I almost threw my friend’s tablet into the lake. She… wasn’t happy, to put it mildly,” he says with a wince.

“I see,” Yusaku says dryly. “I take it back.”

“She lectured me _every day_ for about six months about how technology is expensive and she’s not rich, and about… sorry. Rambling,” the biker cuts himself off, giving him another sheepish smile. 

Yusaku shrugs, trying not to feel disappointed. _He has a nice voice._ “it’s fine.” 

“I’m saying all this stuff and I haven’t even―“ the biker’s nose scrunches, “I’m Homura Takeru,” he holds out a hand. 

“Fujiki Yusaku,” he says, shaking the other’s hand. _You’re wearing fingerless gloves instead of those black ones_ , he stares at the red gloves, resisting the urge to blurt out his thought. That’d go over well.

“Nice to meet you,” Homura chirps, then looks up at the big clock behind them. “Ah, I should get going. Thanks again!” Homura waves, and he gives a small wave back. 

Yusaku unlocks his phone, seeing there’s at least half an hour until his class starts, when he realises he just got the biker’s _name_. 

* * *

Coming home after day where his mind was mainly focused on how Homura’s hair fell over his eyes, or how the way he talks seems at odds with his style of clothes, it’d be best if he could avoid ever seeing Ai when he walks through the door.

Which, of course, happens, since Ai’s sitting at the dining table, tablet in his hand. “Yusaku!” His brother calls, looking up from his tablet. “ _Oh?_ Did you manage to develop a crush on someone _already_?” Ai grins, putting his tablet down and leaning forward.

“No,” he scowls.

“It’s written all over your face,” Ai points out. Sometimes Yusaku curses the fact that people usually can’t read his expressions, unless they’re Ai or Roboppi. “Who’s the lucky person that you’ll never tell?” 

“No-one!” 

“You have a crush,” Roboppi’s head pops out of the kitchen door, “brother, stop annoying him!” 

Ai pouts, “but it’s so fun!”

Ai he expects this from, but _Roboppi_!? “There is no crush! He’s just―“ Yusaku’s teeth click with how fast he shuts his mouth. _Shit._

“So it’s a _he_ this time?” Ai leans on his hand, looking like the cat caught the canary.

“I’m going to my room,” Yusaku says, ignoring his siblings entirely as he walks to his room, slamming his door shut. 

“ _You know we can talk about this whenever you want, Yusaku~”_ Ai shouts.

* * *

He’s not exactly sure how he got onto first-name basis with Homura. 

Takeru. 

All he knows is that Takeru talks with him a bit in the mornings, and then one day Takeru blurted out his first name, and he was too shocked to react. 

The hanging out between classes is even more shocking to Yusaku. Out of all the people on campus, Takeru chooses to hang out with _him_? When there are so many other people who are more social?

“ _Yusaku_! Where are we going?!” Takeru whines, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“To the bakery,” he says simply. Takeru puts his hands behind his head, looking even more confused. 

“On campus?” 

Yusaku rolls his eyes, “you’ll see.” They go inside the cookery building, and Takeru looks around. “This building has the students who do cooking and pastry courses, so the campus sells what they make cheap. The bakery’s on the second floor.” 

“So is the first floor like, cooking?” Takeru looks down as they walk up the stairs. 

“They have a cafe, but my classes are on when they’re open, so I’ve never been.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Takeru breathes, continuing to turn and around to look around as they join the queue for the bakery. There are baking students, from all dressed up to their chef caps, to those who take off their aprons and chef jackets, revealing t-shirts underneath, looking tired as they sit down on chairs and benches in the hallway. “So, _how_ cheap are we talking here?”

“Around 300-600 yen.” 

“Can you get me something?” Takeru says, pulling out the puppy eyes. Yusaku purses his lips, looking away from him. 

“I already come here to get baked goods for Ai and Roboppi,” Yusaku mutters. “But, I guess,” he sighs. “They usually make a lot of whatever they’re making in class anyway.” 

“Yay! Thank you!” Takeru jumps up, then hugs him briefly. Yusaku blinks, mind going blank at the feeling of the other boy around him. “Next time, I’ll get _you_ something,” Takeru says, nodding.

“You don’t have to,” Yusaku protests, feeling a bit flustered between the hug and Takeru buying him food in the future. 

“Nope. I’m going to. You can’t stop me.” Takeru huffs and crosses his arms. 

* * *

**_omw_ **

Takeru’s text message glares up at him as he stares down at the phone. Meeting up with Takeru for the first time outside of university should be easy. Theoretically.

And yet his stomach feels like it’s going to eat itself alive with how nervous he feels. 

There’s a sound of a motorbike, and his head snaps up as it honks. Pocketing his phone and checking that his wallet is also in a pocket, he opens the front door.

Clearly, he _should’ve_ been worried about something else as Takeru takes his off his helmet to smile, waving at him from across the road, and a small part of him whines at how unfairly beautiful Takeru looks, just sitting on his bike, waiting for him. 

There’s a low whistle behind him, and Yusaku freezes at the feeling of an arm leaning on his shoulders. “ _Wow_ ,” Ai says, “I can see why you like him. Nice of you to get some taste.” 

“Hands off,” Yusaku says, shrugging his brother off before checking for cars, then darting across the road to meet Takeru.

“Who was that?” Takeru’s smile grows as he runs closer, fiddling with the helmet in his hands. 

“No-one! My brother,” Yusaku says quickly, wanting to get as far away from that particular topic as fast as possible. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Takeru echoes, looking amused. The other boy shifts to open up a bag on the rear of his bike, pulling out another helmet. “This is for you. It has a mic built-in so we can talk.” 

“Um,” Yusaku freezes, staring at the helmet with wide eyes. His mind shorts out as he realises he’s going to have basically _cling_ to Takeru while they ride the bike. He can’t tell if this is very bad, or very good, or some mixture of both. 

Takeru laughs softly and leans forward to put the helmet on him, clicking it in around his chin. “Riding this is fun and isn’t scary, I promise you.” Takeru’s hands are on the helmet around his face, and Yusaku somehow doesn’t manage to kiss Takeru like he wants to. 

Yusaku nods, not willing to trust his voice as he slowly hops onto the bike, heart beating fast. Takeru puts his helmet back on, then grabs one of his arms, putting it around the other’s waist. Awkwardly, he puts his other arm around Takeru’s waist, holding on as the bike turns on and revs. Yusaku squeezes Takeru, brain getting stuck on how warm and firm he is.

“You okay?” Takeru turns around, checking in on him and Yusaku nods, hoping Takeru can’t feel how fast his heart is beating. 

* * *

“So, _what_ is the deal with your brother?” Takeru asks him. They’re sitting on a bench, looking out at the ocean. Between the adrenaline-spiking bike ride, and then going to the arcade, it’s nice to have some quiet. 

“Why?” Yusaku looks warily at the other boy. 

“You just seem avoid-y about him. I don’t know,” Takeru shrugs, giving him a worried look. 

Yusaku crosses his arms, thinking. “It’s just―he,” Yusaku huffs, “I love him, even with him being a thorn in my side.” 

Takeru hums, and Yusaku vaguely wishes Takeru could go _say something!_ like people usually say to him whenever he’s gathering his thoughts, but no, Takeru has to be so considerate. Which makes him even more likeable. “I’m sensing a _but_?” 

“But― he’s some famous model, and I’ve had so many people try to get close to me to get closer to _him_. Or to just stop being my friend because they lose interest in me, and about how _great_ and _funny_ Ai is, and how anti-social and _boring_ I am compared to him―” He bites his tongue, hunching in on himself. 

There’s a moment of silence, then, “they sound like assholes. You’re awesome and they suck for using you like that.” Takeru touches his shoulder before pulling him into a one-armed hug, and Yusaku calms. “How did your brother react to them?” Takeru asks, and the tone of his voice makes Yusaku think that he might beat Ai up. 

“He hates it,” Takeru’s body relaxes, “whenever he finds out he cuts contact. Sometimes they came over and Ai ripped into them. He’s a good brother―just annoying as hell,” Yusaku smiles. 

“How many times has this happened?” 

“Enough for it to be a thing,” Yusaku mutters. “Can we talk about something else now?” 

Takeru laughs lightly, and Yusaku’s heart fills at the feeling of it. “It’s nice to know that you have a good family. I have my grandparents,” Takeru pulls away a bit to get his phone out, bringing up a photo of them, “they’re good too.” 

Yusaku frowns, “just your grandparents?” 

“Well, I have aunts and uncles and cousins too, but they’re all over the country, and my grandparents already live in the country. I came here to attend uni.” 

“How do you afford it?” 

“I live in a shitty small, one-bedroom apartment,” Takeru says solemnly. “One day you’ll be able to get the _grand_ tour of it. Not that there’s a lot to see.”

“I look forward to it.” 

* * *

Yusaku’s class is in the middle of a pop quiz when the fire alarms sound. Meaning they have to evacuate. Annoyed, Yusaku follows his class out to the carpark, the designated evac area. 

Scowling, Yusaku looks around, spotting Takeru easily amongst the crowd. Takeru smiles at him, coming closer. “It wasn’t me this time, I swear!” Takeru says once he’s in range, bringing his hands up. “It might be a drill?” 

“We have to do a pop quiz,” Yusaku explains flatly. 

Takeru winces. “In that case, maybe it’s a real thing and we have to leave?”

“Doesn’t look like it,” Yusaku looks at his teacher, who soon calls out for them to return to class. “I’ll see you later.” 

He starts to follow his class back in, but is stopped by something on his wrist. Yusaku looks back to see Takeru, “I’ll buy you all the stuff you’d want from the bakery today so you have something to look forward to after your quiz, okay?” 

* * *

Yusaku doesn’t tend to go to the festival’s that Den City hold because well, people. Lots of sounds. Crowds of people… so many people.

But when Takeru asked him to go along with him, he found it hard to say no.

“Which one do you want?” Takeru looks up the prizes for the shooting game. How well you hit the five circles with rubber bullets depends on the level of the prize.

“Whichever one you can get me,” Yusaku smirks as Takeru frowns, looking at him. 

“Do you doubt my skills?” 

“I don’t even _know_ your skills,” he points out. 

“I have many skills,” the other boy mutters, aiming the gun. “I’m going to get you the _top_ prize then.” The top prize is a big humanoid-looking creature with purple lines and yellow eyes. Weirdly enough, it reminds Yusaku of his brother.

Yusaku’s eyebrows raise, “if you think you can.”

“I know I can,” Takeru huffs, then takes some deep breaths before shooting. 

He hits all of them dead centre.

Yusaku’s jaw drops, as does the owner of the booth. “Top prize, please,” Takeru says with a smile, putting the gun back onto the counter. The owner nods, taking it off and handing it to Takeru, who then hands it to _him_. The creature is about half the size of himself. 

“Okay, what else can you do?” Yusaku asks as they walk away from the booth. 

“I can calculate how far away planets are from Earth, for example.” 

Yusaku frowns, putting his chin on the creatures head as he stares at Takeru, “and why can you do that?” 

“Because of my courses. It involves a lot of things like that,” Takeru frowns. 

“What’s your course again?” In fact, Yusaku’s pretty sure he never found out what Takeru’s course is, aside from the one day where Takeru asked for directions. 

“A bit of this, bit of that. Astrophysics, rocket science, rocket engineering, normal science. I’m trying to decide.” 

Yusaku stops, not sure he heard correctly, “what?” 

Takeru pauses, laughing. “The way people react when I tell them that is always so funny.” 

“So… you’re kidding?” Yusaku asks hesitantly, squeezing the creature. 

“No, I’m actually not. It’s a _lot_ of work, especially for me, but it’s fun! I like it.” 

“Maybe you should take all those courses,” Yusaku says dryly, walking next to Takeru. 

“I ran it by my family and Kiku, but they didn’t want me to overwork myself into an early grave, which doesn’t sound appealing anyway. Plus, I’d get less time to do stuff like this!” Takeru gestures around. “What’s your course?” 

“Computer science,” Yusaku says simply. 

“Enough school talk now! We should try to get some goldfish next,” Takeru exclaims. 

* * *

Playmaker: **HE’S TAKING LIKE 4 STEM COURSES**

The Cooler Brother: **the biker guy**

The Cooler Brother: **that one**

Playmaker: **YES**

The Cooler Brother: **i thought he was cool**

The Cooler Brother: **but he’s just a nerd, like you**

Playmaker: **SHUT THE FUCK UP**

Playmaker: **HOW DID HE MANAGE TO GET “TRY OUT” 4 STEM COURSES HE’S THINKING OF. WHO IS HE**

Out of all the things he thinks of when it comes to say, a rocket scientist, Takeru is the last thing that’d come to mind. Waiting for food to be done seems like a good time to message his family. 

“I know you said no more uni talk, but _how_?” Yusaku asks Takeru, who’s sitting next to him. 

Takeru looks up from his own phone, confused. “How what?” 

“Your courses. How did you get into that,” he gestures vaguely, hoping it comes across. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh,” Takeru’s face clears, and then he grins. “I… have a reputation in my hometown. For being _unsavoury_ ,” he brings out the air quotes, “which. I was a bit of delinquent a few years a go. And then I decided to look up that field of work, mainly out of spite. People calling me an idiot just rubs me the wrong way, so, why not?” He shrugs. 

“Spite?” Yusaku says, disbelieving.

“It’s a little bit of that now, but I genuinely like learning about it! All the physics and maths!” Takeru lights up, grinning. “Our order should be up soon,” Takeru mumbles, going up to where they ordered food. 

Playmaker: **HE GOT INTO IT BECAUSE OF SPITE.**

The Cooler Brother: **spite? spite who? i like him again now**

Playmaker: **He was a delinquent in his home town. He said he didn’t like people calling him an idiot.**

The Cooler Brother: **yusaku**

The Cooler Brother: **keep him**

☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆: **ai-brother, you’re also a nerd.**

The Cooler Brother: **i am a COOL nerd who’s also AMAZING and a MODEL. these 2 are just garden variety nerds!**

Playmaker: **Just because you say it doesn’t mean it’s true.**

* * *

One day, he comes home to see Ai sitting at the dining table, with a line of what looks like nail polish. He does vaguely remember Ai telling him about some shoot today, and they do tend to give their products to models for further advertisement. Plus, Ai does love sharing photos of himself, so. 

“Yusaku! Sit!” Ai grins, patting the table close to the chair across from him. Getting closer, he can see that Ai has shiny purple nails. “Perfect timing! Roboppi’s just had their nails finished!” Roboppi pops up suddenly, which happens so often it’s not surprising any more as his little sibling hugs Yusaku tightly. 

“Choose your colour, Yusaku-brother! Mine’s pretty!” Roboppi lets go of him momentarily to show off sparkly nails, alternating between a pink and yellow. 

“Very pretty,” he agrees, hugging Roboppi back. 

“If you want him to get his nails done, he’d have to sit down, which means you would have to let him go for a bit,” Ai says gently, moving around his nail polish bottles. 

“You can sit on me and we can hug while Ai does my nails,” Yusaku says, and Roboppi nods before letting him go. Yusaku puts his bag down near the table chair then sits down, with Roboppi joining him, burrowing their head into his chest. 

“So, what colour are you thinking?” Ai grins, making a grand gesture to his bottles. Yusaku’s first thought is of the red, like in Takeru’s hair, but he frowns and looks away from the red bottle. He puts his hands on the table as he looks through the colours, eventually pointing to the magenta bottle. Ai nods and picks up the bottle, “good choice. After this is dry, I’ll add a clear coat, and I know you won’t like anything sparkly or shiny,” Ai says as he gets to painting Yusaku’s nails.

“I wouldn’t.” 

Ai sniffs, “it’s sad. But at least Roboppi let me go all out. I just hope they don’t ruin my _perfect_ nails I painted for them with all the cleaning they do.” 

Roboppi’s head moves away from his chest to stare at Ai, “I won’t! I promise!” 

* * *

“I’ve been liking your nails a lot lately,” Takeru says, and Yusaku adjusts his bag strap. They’ve been slowly going through Ai’s nail polish, and currently his nails are red. Ai smirked at him while painting them on, probably thinking of the pictures of Takeru he sends to the family chat. 

“Thanks. Ai got given them to promote on his social media,” he shrugs. 

“ _Cool_! I want to get my nails done,” he pouts, examining his nails. “We should meet so he can do my nails.” 

Yusaku frowns, “my family… are a lot.” He says quietly. 

“I’m fine with that! Please!” Takeru pouts at him, giving him puppy eyes. 

He crosses his arms and turns around. It’s nice to have Takeru to himself, with his family and him being separate, and he’s not sure how he’d deal with both of them in the same room. Much less, with Ai being Ai… “One day.” 

“One day _soon?_ ” Takeru elbows him, and they sit down on the picnic table nearby. “Are you worried that I won’t like them? Because I already do like them.”

“I don’t know,” Yusaku sets his bag down, “I just…“ he trails off as Takeru moves closer to him, eyes attentive. 

“You just?” 

“I,” Yusaku stops, licking his lips. _I don’t want to share you with them just yet_ , “it’s nothing.” 

Takeru frowns, leaning into him, “okay.” The other boy grabs onto Yusaku’s fingers, outlining his nails, and Yusaku can’t help but notice how calloused Takeru’s fingers are.

“One time,” Yusaku blurts out, “when Ai started to get popular with modeling, he gave me enough money for top surgery as my birthday present, since he knows I wouldn’t accept it any other way.” 

“Top surgery?” Takeru’s fingers pause as he looks back up, confused. 

“I’m trans,” he says quietly. 

“Ah,” Takeru’s fingers go back to his nails, “what other presents has Ai given you?”

“He gave me an expensive computer I wanted for Christmas,” Yusaku’s fingers twitch and he shivers, causing Takeru to move away. "He gave Roboppi this top of the line cleaning robot for their birthday too. He likes spoiling us."

“Sorry, I shouldn’t’ve been…” Takeru looks regretful, shifting so only their legs are touching. Yusaku misses the warmth. 

“It was fine.” 

* * *

Riding with Takeru is fun. There’s always a moment where his brain freezes as it goes _oh yeah. Have to sit behind friend-you-have-a-crush-on_ but other then that, it’s very nice. The wind and the way everything seems to not matter aside from them. 

Today, Takeru’s asked him to go to the beach with him. It’s not that far away, only half-an-hour or so, and even the ‘going to the beach’ doesn’t seem as bad it would’ve been, considering this time he’s going to there with Takeru. 

Also, there’s no Ai to put sand down his swimmers. 

Yusaku sighs, putting half of his face onto Takeru’s warm leather-clad back, watching as the sun goes down. He isn’t wearing his helmet, so Takeru’s going a bit slower than usual, which isn’t bad at all. There’s always other days for fast speeds and hearing Takeru shout to the wind. Even though that _does_ cause people to honk or yell at them.

“We’re here,” Takeru says, pulling the bike up into a carpark. They hop off, and once Takeru’s stowed away his helmet and turned the bike off, he bites his lips, fidgeting more than usual. Takeru can never sit still, always moving, but this seems… more. 

“Are you okay?” Yusaku asks, concerned as they walk out to the water. The beach is almost empty aside from a bonfire party way into the distance on the stretch of sand. 

“Yeah,” Takeru nods, taking off his boots and socks and putting his feet into the water. 

Yusaku frowns, not believing him as he watches Takeru fidget with his hands or pick at the rips in his jeans. Yusaku takes off his own shoes and socks, putting them next to Takeru’s, then sits down next to him. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m fine. Nervous,” Takeru mumbles, pulling at his fingerless gloves and biting his lip. 

“What do you have to be nervous for?” Yusaku feels baffled. Takeru never feels nervous about his uni work, or his job as a waiter. 

“Well,” Takeru smiles shyly, “I…“ he huffs, looking out at the ocean. 

“What?” He frowns, hoping it’s not something like Takeru has to be called home, or… 

Takeru mumbles something inaudible, cutting off his spiraling thoughts. “I,” Takeru takes a big breath, pinning him with his eyes, eyes that seem to reflect the moon and water around them. He didn’t even notice the rising moon, too busy with staring at Takeru. “I wanted―want to― ask you on a date.” 

“A date?” He parrots, glad he was already sitting down because this would’ve knocked him over. 

“Yeah,” Takeru stares out to the ocean, small smile on his lips. “I like you. And dating you…“ there’s silence for a few moments, and Takeru starts to fidget again, “or, you could just forget I said this at all and we could―“

“What! No!” Yusaku bursts out and Takeru flinches, “I mean. Yes. We should date. Yes. To that,” Yusaku says haltingly. 

Takeru looks at him with wide eyes, “yes?” 

Yusaku nods, “yes.” Takeru’s expression goes from shocked to happy. “In fact, our first date should be here, since we’re already… here.” 

“That―“ Takeru’s voice cracks, “that could work.” 

Yusaku smiles, and leans into Takeru’s space, taking the other’s hands. 

Takeru squeezes his hands, pulling him even closer and Yusaku’s heart-rate rises. “Would it be too fast to ask if we can be boyfriends now?” Takeru whispers, eyes sparkling. 

“Not at all,” Yusaku goes in to kiss Takeru and ends up kissing him on the corner of his mouth, noses brushing.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning, he stares at the ceiling and wonders if the previous night was some elaborate fever dream. Kissing along the beach, then going to a nearby pizza place for dinner. Yusaku rubs his eyes and gets his phone, looking at the messages from Takeru. 

You: **Goodnight.**

light of my life ❤️️: **gn**

light of my life ❤️️: **boyfriend!!**

Yusaku smiles, putting his face into his pillow. He’d like to say the name came from him, but it actually came when he gave Ai his phone for about ten seconds to look at an image. When he got it back, Takeru’s name had been changed and he kept thinking of excuses to not change it. Suddenly, his phone pings. 

light of my life ❤️️: **good morning boyfriend!**

You: **Good morning.**

light of my life ❤️️: **do u want me to pick u up today**

You: **No. I’ll meet you there.**

light of my life ❤️️: **ok! see u soon!**

Yawning, Yusaku gets up, walking out to the lounge room, where Roboppi and Ai are getting breakfast ready. Ai’s hair is tied up as he directs Roboppi around, who follows along diligently. 

_Ah shit. I’m going to have to tell them_ , Yusaku thinks. Which. Means his family would really want to meet Takeru now. Since just seeing Takeru from the distance or pictures just wouldn’t cut it now that they’re boyfriends. 

Ai turns around, then gestures for him to come help, “you can do the toast!” 

Yusaku nods, saying his hellos as he puts the bread into the toaster, getting out a knife and cutting board. _Just rip the band-aid off? Right now?_ “Um,” he says. “I have something I should―“

“Are you in trouble?” Ai accuses with narrow eyes. 

“No! I was just going to say that Takeru and I are boyfriends now!” Yusaku scowls, and then there’s a minutes silence, other than the sounds of eggs frying. 

“ _WHAT_ ―“ Ai screeches, with Roboppi joining in. 

* * *

“This should’ve happened earlier, you know,” Takeru’s hand squeezes his tightly as they stare at the front door to Yusaku’s home. This is many months in the making, and Yusaku savours the last moments.

“I know. Sorry,” he sighs. _Time to face the music._

Yusaku takes a deep breath, then opens the door, where Ai and Roboppi are watching the door. There’s a standoff as they all look at each other. Ai stands up, walking over, eyes roving over Takeru, who has a death grip on his hand. 

“So, you’re the famous Homura Takeru, huh?” Ai crosses his arms, standing over them and Takeru shrinks against him. 

“Ai, _stop_ ―“ 

“―Yes! Hi!” Takeru squeaks. 

“Ai―“ Yusaku growls, and he gets ignored. 

“Let’s cut to the chase: what are your intentions here?” Ai leans down to stare at Takeru, and Yusaku sighs, patience thinning. 

“ _Ai for the love of―_ “ 

“I just―I like your brother and I want to make him happy?!” Takeru’s high-pitched voice says. 

“And nothing else?” Ai’s stare drills into Takeru’s head as he shakes it, looking for dishonesty. A second later, Ai steps back, smiling, looming aura gone. “Good! Have you met Roboppi yet?” Ai is happy as he gestures to their sibling dramatically. 

“Uh―no?” Takeru squeezes his hand, now sounding confused. 

Roboppi hops up, all smiles as they come up to them. “Takeru! I’ve heard a lot about you from Yusaku-brother!” 

“I’ve… heard a lot about you, and Ai too,” Takeru looks between Ai and Roboppi. “It’s nice for us to finally all meet.” 

Ai sniffs, resting an arm on Roboppi’s head, “yes, Yusaku’s wanted to keep you all for himself. How rude.” 

“Shut up,” Yusaku scowls. 

* * *

“Yusaku, we’re here,” Takeru says, but he doesn’t let go of Takeru. He can feel his boyfriend sigh against him. “You’re not gonna let go, are you?” 

“No,” he says, and the bike shifts as Takeru puts up the kickstand and turns it off. One of Takeru’s hands goes to his arms. 

“We can literally cuddle _anywhere_ , and you want to cuddle on top of my bike?” Takeru’s voice is amused and Yusaku hums, squeezing the other boy tightly. 

“It’s nice,” he mutters. 

“You didn’t just get with me because of my bike did you?” Takeru teases, poking him on the arm. 

“Of course not,” he scowls. 

Takeru laughs, and Yusaku always feels lighter for hearing it, especially when he can also feel the laughter. “ _Come on_ , you wanted to go to this place! Raincheck?” 

He sighs, burrowing into Takeru’s back before hopping off the bike. “Fine.” 

His boyfriend laughs again, getting off his bike and making sure everything’s put away and checking over it before coming over to nuzzle his face. “And now you’re off, we can do this,” Takeru says before kissing him chastely. 

“I forgot about that,” Yusaku says, bringing his hands up to Takeru’s messy hair to pull him back in for a deeper kiss. 

* * *

_15) 25%7 produces the result 4.0_ True False

Yusaku circles false then goes onto the next question. Even with Takeru next to him, he doesn’t look up from the mock exam. Plus, Takeru’s also working on his own coursework. It’s quiet and pleasant. 

“If it takes 10 days for three-fourth of a radioactive substance to disappear, how many days will it take for fifteen-sixteenths of it to disappear?” Takeru mutters.

 _Well, it_ was _quiet._ Yusaku sighs, “are you asking me?” 

Takeru looks up from his work, blinking and rubbing his eyes. “What? Sorry. Just thinking out loud,” his boyfriend gives him a sheepish grin. 

“Maybe I should get you a rubber duck,” Yusaku says dryly, resting his head on his arm. 

“A rubber duck?” 

“Programmers usually keep a rubber duck near their computers that we talk to if you get stuck on some code,” he explains, going back to his mock exam. 

Takeru heaves a big sigh, and suddenly there’s arms around him, bringing him closer to his boyfriend. “You should be my rubber duck, then,” Takeru rests his chin on his shoulder, grinning. 

“I’d prefer not to.”

His boyfriend whines, clutching him tightly, “but you’d be a cute rubber duck!” 

“Still no.”

* * *

Even though they’ve been friends for over a year, and boyfriends for a few months, Yusaku has never gone to Takeru’s apartment. They always meet up at either Yusaku’s house, where Takeru then took them anywhere on his bike. Takeru says his apartment is nothing special, but Yusaku thinks otherwise, considering his boyfriend lives there. 

Yusaku looks down at the text message which has Takeru’s unit number on it, double-checking with the door in front of him. 

He puts his phone away, then knocks on the door. “Yusaku!” Is heard from behind the door, “you’re early!” A few seconds later, the door opens, and Yusaku’s eyes widen, dumbfounded by the soft hoodie Takeru’s wearing― most of the time he’s seen Takeru his biker jacket’s been involved― 

―And Takeru’s hair isn’t a beautiful mess, and instead looks soft and bouncy―and―“you have glasses,” he says quietly, not sure what to do with this Takeru. 

But, he _could_ do it, since they’re boyfriends.

“Contacts are easier, with my helmet and that,” Takeru fiddles with the glasses before pulling him into his apartment. Takeru drags him around the small area, pointing out which door leads to where before placing him onto a pillow near a small kotatsu table. 

Yusaku only half-listens, mind going over how soft Takeru looks. “I’ve never seen your hair like that,” Yusaku says, cutting off whatever his boyfriend was saying. 

“Well, I had no reason to go out today. I got all the ingredients for our date yesterday,” Takeru says as he gestures to the small kitchen. 

“So has the hair I consider normal for you just been helmet hair all this time?” Yusaku questions, smirking as Takeru stops and sits down next to him. 

“ _No!_ …. Maybe. I don’t know, I just put water in my hair and let that do the rest―“ His boyfriend sputters, and Yusaku nods along. 

“I can’t believe I find helmet hair hot,” Yusaku laments, happy when Takeru stops talking to blush. 

Now that Takeru’s stopped moving around, Yusaku finds it the perfect to sit on Takeru’s lap, tugging at the soft hoodie. “Yusaku, dinner,” Takeru says helplessly, arms encircling Yusaku’s waist. He’s pretty sure he could stay in this spot forever with no complaints.

“I was early,” he whispers, pulling Takeru into a kiss. 

He smiles as Takeru’s hands slip under his shirt, while Yusaku checks to see if Takeru’s hair is soft as usual, only to find it’s softer. “You were,” Takeru leans forward, and the feeling of glasses against his odd, but he doesn’t mind. 

* * *

Yusaku’s working on a code for fun, on his bed in his room. “YUSAKU! YOUR BOYFRIEND’S HERE!” Ai shouts loudly, and he frowns at his bedroom door before what Ai said enters his brain. 

His door opens, and Takeru gives him a smile. “Hi,” Takeru says, shutting the door before joining him on the bed. 

“Is something wrong?” Yusaku frowns, staring at the bags under Takeru’s eyes. 

“Bad night,” Takeru mutters, wrapping his arms around Yusaku. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Yusaku adjusts the laptop in his lap to deal with Takeru encircling him on his bed. 

“You’re already helping,” Takeru hums, kissing him on his temple, then going down to his neck. “What’s this?” 

“Just something for fun.” 

“Continue, then. I’ll just be here,” Takeru says, squeezing him tightly. 

“You don’t mind?”

Takeru hums, “nah.” 

“THERE BETTER BE NO FUNNY BUSINESS IN THERE,” Ai shouts, startling them as there’s a loud bang on his door. 

Takeru starts to giggle and Yusaku rolls his eyes, “ignore him.” 

* * *

Yusaku yawns as he makes his way out the computer building. Napping during high school might’ve cut it, but it doesn’t work as well in university, sadly. 

He looks around, immediately spotting his boyfriend leaning on his bike. Walking closer, he stares at Takeru’s messy hair, biker jacket, and while Yusaku isn’t very spiritual, he wonders what he could’ve done in a previous life to deserve someone as great as Takeru in his life. 

Feeling eyes on him, Takeru looks up and smiles at him. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Takeru pats around his mouth and cheeks. 

“No. You’re just beautiful,” Yusaku says easily as he moves into Takeru’s space. 

Takeru’s face goes red, and covers his face with a hand. “Noooooo, _you’re_ beautiful,” his boyfriend whines, bringing up his other hand to Yusaku’s face, blocking his vision. 

Yusaku bites his lip, resisting the urge to say “no you,” considering they’ve had this conversation enough times. “How was class?” He asks instead and Takeru sighs and wraps his arms around his shoulders. 

“Tough,” Takeru leans forward so their foreheads touch. 

He closes the space between them, kissing Takeru firmly. His boyfriend sighs, melting into the kiss and Yusaku holds onto the other’s hips.

“You’re amazing,” Takeru whispers after he breaks the kiss.

“It was only a kiss.” 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Takeru rolls his eyes and cups his face in his hands, “accept the compliment, babe!” 

“Thank you?” Yusaku frowns, resisting the urge to smile as Takeru groans again. 

Takeru moves away a bit to get their helmets and gives him his helmet. “Ready to go?” 

Yusaku puts own the helmet while Takeru puts his on, “yeah.” 

“Let’s blow this joint,” Takeru says with a grin, hopping into his bike.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Takeru's reason for spite may be helped by my own spite with Takeru seen as dumb just because he's not good with hacking and stuff. Just maybe. 
> 
> I go back to TAFE next week, so please imagine me as one of those tired baking students in the scene with the bakery. That will be me on Tuesdays and Wednesdays until around... October/November-ish.
> 
> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated~ 
> 
> [FS discord](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/186375599940/new-fs-63k-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1151853639914287104) (I have one now so.)


End file.
